For Life
by Jedi Vegeta
Summary: A short story about the wedding of Gohan and Videl.


  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. That is all.  
  
Ok. This is my second fic, and my first shot at romance! Characters might be OCC. Short to. So be nice:) I tried! Please read and review, and no flames please. Thank you!  
Fic is taken from Gohan and Videl's POV  
~For Life~  
  
'Ok, Gohan. Just calm down, everything will be fine.' I said mentally to myself as I paced back and forth in my room. 'I am so nervous! Geeze, will this day hurry up?' I looked at the clock on the wall. 1 hour till...till I married the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Videl.  
  
From the moment I first saw her I knew there was something...about her.   
  
The first time I saw her was after he beaten up those goons that tried to rob the Satan City Bank. Then I really didn't pay much attention to her, I just HAD to get out before anyone knew it was I who had stopped the robbers.  
  
But she found out who stopped the robbers. She was so clever. Perhaps demanding at times, but who could not resist her. She was amazing.  
  
How could she not be?  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
I leaned against the wall and shook my head. 'How could I have not noticed the first time I saw her. Sure, she was pretty and all, but...how could I have been so blind? Eck...I am starting to sound like a Shakespearian play or something!' I stood straight up and walked over to my dresser and picked up a card Videl had given me on his last birthday: To my best friend. I hope we stay together and fight together for a long time. Happy Birthday! Love Videl.  
  
"Last year best friends, now husband and wife to be." I murmured when there was a knock at my door.  
  
"Uh...come in?" I said.  
  
"Hey Gohan, 20 min till you tie the knot! You ready son?" my father asked while peeking through the door.  
  
"20 min! That hour went fast. My father, thanks to one of the Gods, was given a chance to come back to us. I am forever grateful for that. To have my father here for one of the most important days in my life. Though Bulma wasn't to thrilled...  
"Yes Dad. I am ready." I stated as I walked out the door towards the back of out house where the wedding was taking place.  
******************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Bulma do I look alright?" I asked one of my helpers.  
  
"Videl, you look fine! You're going to be the most beautiful bride I have seen...other than me of course!" Bulma said to me as she bent down to fix my dress.  
  
"Funny." I simply said.  
  
'Oh wow! I cannot believe that in 20 min, I will be married to the greatest guy on Earth, Son Gohan.' I thought. 'Hm. He is so sweet! I am so lucky to have met him'.  
  
"Videl, you had better get ready to go!" Chi Chi said as opened the door.  
  
'Yes Mrs. Son."   
  
When Bulma let go of my dress, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Wow! I look so...nice, for a change'. I finished quickly. This fancy stuff was awkward to me, but this was a special day.  
  
I walked out into the living room and was greeted by Ireeza.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Came to wish you luck with Gohan. He will make a fine husband Videl." She said.  
  
I must admit, I was shocked, but at the same time happy. Ireeza also had a major crush on Gohan.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled at her.  
******************************************  
  
I stood at the alter waiting for the ceremony to start. I glanced around he saw many of my old high school buddies here. I looked over to my right and saw my mother crying, Juuhachigou trying to keep Marron happy, Trunks and Goten squirming around in their suits and...  
  
I smiled.  
  
Mr. Piccolo standing, with his arms crossed, in the back of the wedding set up.  
  
'Thanks for coming'. I whisper.  
  
His keen sense of hearing must have picked it up, because he lifted his head and smirked.  
  
"Hey Gohan, you ready?" asked Krillian.  
  
I looked down at my best man.  
  
"Sure am, why did you ask?" I said.  
  
"Because, the wedding is starting." He whispered.  
  
'AHHH. Ok calm down.' I closed my eyes and looked down the aisle.  
  
My breath was taken away.  
  
Videl, with her father escorting her, was absolutely radiant. He blue eyes sparkled with happiness; a happiness that only someone who was deeply in love could ever known.  
  
As I watched her precede closer and closer to me, I know my life would never be the same. I would be forever changed. I would be married to Videl and Videl to me. And I would love her for the rest of my life and beyond. I would love her for life.  
  
THE END  
Well...how was my first Romance attempt? Decent I hope:) well, it is late and I have theater class tomorrow err. Today. Bye Please review!  
  



End file.
